From DE-A-41 35 232 a valve arrangement of this general type is known. By means of a parallel connection of a ball-type non-return valve relative to a further electromagnetically actuatable valve closure member, this valve arrangement will establish a direct pressure medium communication between a pressure medium channel connected to the pressure medium consumer and a further pressure medium channel connected to the pressure medium source as soon as the hydraulic opening pressure of the non-return valve exceeds the closing pressure. Both valve closure members are separate from each other in terms of location so that there result disadvantages with regard to design and assembly.
From DE-A-32 33 268 a hydraulic valve has become known which is inserted with a valve cartridge into a valve housing. The valve cartridge consists of a sleeve caulked on a drain component and is inserted as a pre-assembled multi-part cartridge into the valve housing. Between the valve cartridge and the valve housing, there is a sieve lining with a pressure torque which presses a valve ball against the valve seat of the end part. The valve ball is thus only held in connection with the sieve lining. A second valve ball abuts on the opposite front surface of the end part. The suggested design is disadvantageous in that the end part acting as valve accommodating body can exclusively be held in the valve housing as a unit caulked with the sleeve. Because of the holding function for the spring tongue, the caulking edge between the sleeve and the end part is automatically arranged below the end part so that fixing of the valve accommodating body in the valve housing will only come about by using a sleeve that has been pre-mounted to the valve accommodating body. Thus the valve cartridge construction designed for two valve closure members does not permit any direct fastening of the valve accommodating body in the valve housing. Not only does this design result in an assembly having numerous components but also results in an assembly which is bulky.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a valve arrangement of as compact a construction as possible which enables a simple and safe assembly and positioning of the valve closure members and which also favorably manages the fluid flow therethrough.
According to this invention, this object is solved by the characteristics of claims 1 and 8 whereby the necessity of using holding components for positioning the valve closure members and the valve accommodating body is rendered superfluous.
The measures disclosed in the sublaims provide expedient embodiments of this invention which will be illustrated in more detail and will be explained in the following in the context of the further characteristics and advantages of this invention, reference being made to a plurality of drawings.